Friendship
by ladyTpower
Summary: A story for all Felipe and Toronado fans out there, for the other ones don't worry I will not forget Zorro ;-) An honor to friendship between boy and stallion. I don't own any of the characters. I am just a fan writing for my own fun and the fun of other fans.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story for you Kathyg and for al the Felipe and Toronado fans here. A story that will honor the friendship between human and horse.**

 **A friendship I have being honored to feel myself, as my passion for horses and Toronado is well know under the people who read my storys or know me.**

 **I hope all of you will enjoy it and don't worry Toronado will get his part in the next chapters see this as a little prologue.**

 **This being said I wish you all a happy newyear, in hope of a year full of Zorro and full of new story's. That all your wishes may come true.**

 **With lot of hugs and kisses**

 **Ladytoronado1880.**

Chapter 1

life isn't supposed to be easy. Everybody gets his amount of struggle and there amount of happiness.

Not everybody thinks like that but happiness can be found in the smallest of places. Sometimes it will show up if you think about the past.

Felipe's life was no exception, on the contrary his struggle started rather early in his life.

The August revolution was hard, many lives were taken and many more lives broken with loss.

On of those lives was a little boy, with dark hair and big, brown puppydog-eyes.

Those eyes were crying while the rest of the body only sat there, against the big three, in complete shock.

That day he lost everything he ever knew, his parents, his hearing and his ability to speak.

The struggle was not exception, but neither was happiness, a little light of hope appeared that same day.

God had sent him a guardian angel, the guardian angel of hope in the form of a tall young man, with kind blue eyes.

Something in that appearance showed trust, nothing stopped him for trusting his little life in the hands stranger, call it intuition.

They searched for days, trying to find his parents, Diego didn't know they were dead though, to find some other family or someone who knew the boy with no success.

Nobody knew him, nobody could take care of him, one more broken life was just to much for most families, orphanages were to busy for another mouth to feed.

No success in finding him a place to stay and with no heart to leave the frightend little boy on his own, he decided to take him back with him to Los Angeles.

As time passed on, Felipe, that's what they named him, grew out to be a servant more than worthy to work for the richest family in California. The shy little child was now a handsome young boy.

One would think that the struggle of life would back down now for Felipe, think again.

Surely the De La Vega's loved him, don Alejandro raised him himself.

Yes every servant knew how to read and how to write, but the old don assured that Felipe learned everything first hand, like he was sensing somehow that he would be family one day.

Looks could be desiving though.

The difficulties of communication were a big problem, the fact that he received special attention from there patron made some of them only more jealous of the little boy.

Don Alejandro and Maria were the only ones who understood the little boy, they were the only ones who made the effort of learning his signs and understanding him, especcially Maria, who was head of the household grew to love him like a son,the De La Vega cook never had.

So it's not that hard to believe what the boy had gone through in the four years without his guardian angel.

The support of Maria and the old don were the only things that kept him going, together with the hope to be able to serve the man who rescued him and took him.

That same hope made him strong and gave him the power to develop his gift from God.

A gift that would help him against injustice in the future, the gift of lipreading.

The communication went easier, the more he developed his gift, the jealousy stayed though.

There were moments of joy, the moments he received a letter from Madrid, this letter was no exception.

It would be the last letter before the return of don Diego De La Vega, his guardian angel.

 _Dear Felipe,_

 _I much enjoyed the last letter you had sent me._

 _How is my father holding up? Knowing what he told me in his last letter, the things are becoming worse in Los Angeles._

 _This new alcalde is breaking everything the people worked so hard for._

 _I will need to see it with my own eyes though, he didn't write much details regarding the events that are happening, the only thing he wrote is that I leave for Californie immediatley._

 _So I will be home in few months from the day I write you this, probaly another 3 months if you are reading this._

 _You became my confidential adviser trough our letters that's why I want to ask you to continue to be that when I arrive home. I want you to be my personal servant and friend._

 _I said the same thing in a letter to my father, so if you have some questions you can go to him._

 _See you in a few months_

 _Sincere_

 _Diego._

It was like the miracle had start working already, the next morning something happened, something that made him panic and overjoyed in the same time.

For the first time in years he heard the singing of a bird, a bird that he remembered hearing in the early years of his life back in Guadalajara.

Overjoyed of the fact that he could hear again, in panic over something he had read on the lips of another servant.

He was treated better because he was a helpless fool, who would have no life otherwise.

He had made up his mind, nobody would know he regained his hearing. He wasn't going to risk losing don Alejandro's love and trust.

He would probaly think that he lied the whole time, not having an explanation himself of how his hearing regained.

That is what Felipe thought anyway.

No! It would be his secret, he was deaf most of his life it wouldn't be that difficult to fake.

Life went on, Diego returned home and became the masked defender, became his second father, a new friendship arrived, a friendship stronger than any he ever knew, a friendship between human and horse.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN/ ** Felipe ** ++ Toronado ++ please tell me what you think.**

If someone had told Felipe that one of his best friends would be a black, half wild stallion, that would be used by the defender of Los Angeles, he would probably think that person was suffering from a heatstroke.

He loved the horse dearly, of all the horses he took care off, Toronado was the most important to him. The fact that besides Felipes mentor, he the only one was that could approach him alone, without the presence of Zorro needed.

This was the most asome thing in his life, besides being the only one knowing the biggest secret in California, the secret identity of the fox of the night, Zorro.

Felipe shared almost everything with Diego, the only thing he didn't he didn't share was the burden that was weighing on his shoulders because of the secret. He had it hard enough already.

It is not like Toronado understood his signs, he understood his feelings by sensing the mood of his silent master. He knew al to well what the burden was, he couldn't run around like he wanted to, although, it was his black master with the price on his head, it was Toronado who was the biggest target, without him, Zorro couldn't escape without him. The only one who's safe for the time being was Felipe aslong as he didn't get caught spying.

It was like a circle, Zorro couldn't escape without Toronado, when they would find Diego, Felipe would be in danger too.

That is why there bound was important they carried the same burden as there master. They needed to stick together.

It also happened, when Zorro wasn't needed and before calling his day an end, he slipped in the cave, just to sit against a wall in the stallions stable, thinking about troubles, worries or dilemma's.

The stallions mere presence was enough to come back to his senses, to carry on with the difficult life they were living in and to keep his sanity.

This evening wasn't an exception, the only difference was what had happened the last two days.

Never had he been so afraid to lose his mentor.

Like any other time, Felipe positioned himself against the wall in Toronadoo's stable.

He was emotionally and physically tired.

Toronado sensed the mood of his silent master for the first time feeling the need to comfort him and there was only one way he would be able to do that.

Normaly the horse slept standing up, but in this case he was willing to make an exception.

The big horse took a lying position, in such a way he could lay his head comfortably in Felipe's lap.

This was what Felipe needed, being awake awake for the last few days and the warmth coming from the head his stallion made him fall asleep in a mather of minutes.

Toronado really enjoyed this because, he too was sick of worries this time, he needed Felipe's warm hands on his head to relax as Felipe needed the warmth of Toronado's head.

He too fell asleep still in Felipe's lap.

Dreaming of the events of the last few days.

 ***** begin of the dream******

It was a normal day in the live in the pueblo de Los Angeles, Desoto had planned yet another trick to rid himself once and for all of the thorn in his eye forever. There for he hired one of the best bounty hunters in the Spanish colonies.

A false tax was the only thing he needed to lure the fox out of his den.

Helping Zorro became a second nature to Felipe, While Diego stayed in the village, not wanting to arouse suspicion, Felipe rode to the grove near the cave, the last part he would go on foot. Less chance to search in the right place.

I think there was no one in the world who could saddle a horse as quick as he could, so Diego didn't need to wait long on his black clothes and his trusty stallion, he knew Felipe was irreplaceable for the team.

After delivering it to his mentor he searched his place, a place a little covered but good enough to follow every detail of what would happen en what was being said, it was vital for the few times that Zorro would be out of luck and got hit.

Little did they know that today would be such a day.

The young helper turned his focus on the pueblo the moment Zorro rode in town. He loved to see him fight, the lancers were no match for him.

Zorro's voice was strong and dominant, holding his sword against his enemy's throat.

" Rescind the false tax alcalde, it is a wrong day to test my patience."

" Okay, Okay, I rescind the taxes but I have a surprise for you." Desoto his laugh was more evil than usual.

Right on cue a man appeared, Zorro knew the man's reputation and was never so glad that his remained in Toronado's saddle. He watched the bountyhunter with, what he hoped, enough confident.

" I know your reputation, senor Montaro, but in order to shoot me you need to come close enough, let's see what your horse is made off."

He spurred Toronado in what would be the horse his fastest leave ever.

++ This is it, Toronado, let's see who is the fastest and smartest, I will need to try and see what he does from time to time, I think my black master can use the extra pair of eyes right now.++

Toronado took his run, with Montaro, on his heel. Felipe could only watch and hope Diego would appear in the pueblo soon, he had the orders to wait in the pueblo, in order to not gain any unwanted attention.

His thoughts went only on the horse carrying his master, and his mentor in the saddle.

** Run Toronado, please run as the wind you named off.**

TBC...

Will Zorro escape the bountyhunter? Read it next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was normal for Felipe to wait in the pueblo whenever Zorro appeared and Diego disappeared, his mentor would appear like he never left the pueblo on a 17 hands tall, black stallion.

This time was different though and Felipe was starting to get worried. His mentor was the master of escaping in any other situation.

The only difference was, this was no lancer or bounty hunter who feared the ghost of the night.

Montaro knew no fear, that reward money would be his, one way or the other. The alcalde had even promised him to double the money when he would capture the horse alive, knowing well that there was a miracle needed to make that happen, never mentioning how dangerous the stallion was. It gave the bounty hunter just that little more motivation to do his job.

Minutes went by and still no Diego.

** This is not like Diego, this can't be good.**

His thoughts had just left his mind when he heard Victoria. He couldn't understand what she said but he felt in every fiber of his body that it had to do with his master.

He appeared behind her, but he didn't like the sight one bit, there in front of him stood Toronado, alone without his master, eyes full of worry.

He looked towards the horse and back to Victoria trying to make up his mind what to do, he needed to think quick because the fact that Toronado came to pick him up at the backdoor of the tavern was not very reassurring.

** If I leave with Toronado, the secret would be out, it is not really me secret to tell but what choice do I have. If I wait any longer, there would be no secret to tell anymore.**

He turned to Victoria, he knew the woman who carried Zorro's heart well enough that once she had put the pieces together; she would not stand by and do nothing.

He turned to her and start to sign slowly, no time to repeat himself.

** Toronado is looking for me, I don't have time to explain, but it is a sign Zorro needs me. I know you are not going to stay around, to have your siesta so I suggest you mount Toronado and I will follow on my pinto, whatever you do, let Toronado run, he will take us to the place where he left his master. We will leave trough there, pointing to the way through the back, he knew that was Toronado's way to come to the tavern unseen. **

Victoria gasped, " If you are helping Zorro then,... Diego!" a bigger gasp leaving her mouth, on this cue she jumped on Toronado's saddle, like it was something she did daily.

" There is no time to lose."

She looked beside her seeing Felipe jump on the back of his pinto like she had a master horseman.

" Do you have medical supplies?"

Felipe nodded, Zorro would have the most needed supplies in the horse his saddlebag.

They were riding 10 minutes, when Toronado took his halt. Felipe jumped of his pinto and started searching with Victoria close on his heels.

Shocked by the sight, they made a run to the little cave, with in it against a wall, the man in black, unconscious but still alive with a bullet wound a few inches of his heart. Not knowing at that time that Zorro was the only survivor of the two.

He made his run towards Toronado who had taken place just outside the cave, the pinto standing right after him. He took care of the wound as best of his abilities here but he knew that he needed a cart, knowing that his father would know, his real son very soon know.

** I need to go to the hacienda for a cart, please stay with him, Toronado will be here somewhere he knows to hide when he hears someone coming. He will defend you two if he needs to.**

With that Felipe was off.

 **Victoria's pov in the cave.**

Victoria took Zorro's head and laid it in her lap, caressing his strong jaw, looking to the man she loved with whole her heart and yes she loved the man behind the mask.

" My sweet, cunning fox, why didn't you say something, why the fear that I wouldn't love you. This is way more than I could imagen, you were by my side always, as Zorro but as Diego also, I must confess that I took you for granted all that time. How is it possible that you still love me, my love. You are so much more than I could ever deserve. Please fight for me, give me the chance to show you just how much you mean to me. Please I can't lose you now."

She didn't stop the caressing, letting her tears run freely. Hoping that somehow he would survive this.

 **Felipe's pov arriving at the hacienda...**

Felipe stormed in to the hacienda like his life was depending on it, in a way it did, not knowing what to do if he lost his master and mentor.

He run towards don Alejandro.

" Felipe what's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost."

** Zorro is shot, we need to help him.**

" Let me get Diego, he can help him better than me, make the cart ready."

** Don't call Diego, he is not here. We need to hurry.**

Don Alejandro was confused, yes he was used to Diego disappearing all the time but somehow he got the feeling that was not telling the whole truth.

" Felipe where is Diego? Felipe? Tell me!"

Felipe looked down to the ground not knowing what to answer for the first time in his life.

" Diego isn't here because it's Diego who needs help isn't it? My son is the one who's shot isn't it? Felipe tell me the truth is Diego Zorro?"

Felipe looked at the old don, and for the first time he saw the truth in the eyes of the young man.

" He is all alone there now?"

Felipe shook his head.

** Victoria is with him, I know it isn't proper but it was the only way. Diego is not any state to do things that aren't proper anyway.**

" Make the cart ready we have no time to lose, I will take some other clothes for him. We need to handle quick before someone else finds out."

It was about twenty minutes later when they arrived with the cart at the place where Felipe left Victoria and Zorro.

It was like his father saw his son for the very first time in all these years. He didn't see the fox lying there, he saw his son.

" Come on, change him in Diego's clothes and let's get him home. Victoria, do you mind to see that Toronado is alright while we change him."

Victoria nodded nodded shyly knowing what he was asking her.

It didn't take much time to load him in to the cart, and on there way to the hacienda. Don Alejandro turned to Felipe.

" Go to the pueblo, get doctor hernandez quick, take Toronado, but be careful that nobody sees him."

Felipe didn't need much more words than that.

He turned the horse and made a run to the good doctors place hoping he would be back in time.

 **Will he be in time? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also stay tuned for Toronado's version of the story...**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Minutes became hours, hours felt like years. Don Alejandro and Victoria were waiting in the library, they were watching Felipe pace back and fort, not taking any action to calm him down anymore. They tried it in the beginning but if there was something they learned about the mute boy was that if he didn't want to listen, he wouldn't listen.

Starting to understand how it was possible that nobody discovered them, how it was possible that they didn't discover.

The fact that Felipe was over the top worried over his mentor and father by heart made him fall in his role of deafmute, knowing full well that Victoria and don Alejandro knew his secret now.

Heads looked up to the hallway the moment footsteps could be heard. It was dr. Hernandez.

Three pairs of eyes watched the doctor, three pair of eyes full of worry and questions, looking for confirmation that Diego would pull through.

" The bullet is out, I did all that I could for now."

" He will live?" Victoria's voice was raw of all the crying, asking to give her hope that she would get the chance to tell the love of her life how she really felt about the man behind the mask.

Hope he couldn't give her, not yet.

" It is much to early to tell, he is a lucky man but he isn't out of the woods yet. It is now up to him."

" Thank u doctor." It was the only thing don Alejandro could manage to bring out.

The doctor nodded " Send for me if you need me."

" Go get some sleep don Alejandro, Felipe and me will stay with him for now, we will call you if there are any changes."

Alejandro walked towards his son, laying a hand on his forehead before turning towards the woman who was meant to become his daughter.

" Please Victoria, call me Alejandro and thank u you, although I want to be by his side, I trust you to call for me when there is a slight change."

 _ **Victoria's pov by Diego's side...**_

I didn't know what to feel first when I saw him there, lying in his bed. Feelings of grief, worry and anger flashed my mind. But the feeling of happiness and love captured my heart. Happiness and love in the meaning of finally finding my one true love. It surely wasn't the way I wished to find out.

I couldn't help it, while I watched him, it was like he was just sleeping, I stroked his beautiful black hair, taking his hand in to mine.

Felipe had placed himself on the end of the bed, watching him, hoping Diego would open his eyes. My thoughts got back to the man lying there, the man who held my heart.

" Diego, come back to me. Fight for us. We need you. Los Angeles needs you."

I kissed his head before I took back my seat. This was going to be the hardest time in my life, no doubt.

My mind didn't stop there, my love was fighting for his life but we would be fighting to keep his life the moment the Alcalde would find out.

The night felt and the next day lured around the corner, still no change, people started to believe that the alcalde and his bountyhunter had succeed in to there goal and that Zorro was gone out of there lives forever, others couldn't believe it and thought of Zorro as a sort of ghost that would come back.

It was on the thirth day that the sun was brought back in there lives.

 _ ***** end of dream*****_

 _ **Diego's room...**_

A pair of eyes were watching the room, seeing his father sleeping in a chair in the corner of his room and more suprisingly the love his life sleeping on the edge of his bed. Her hand still in his. It was Victoria.

" Victoria?"

" Diego?" this was enough to launch her self towards him.

" I am so glad your awake, I was hoping on this change to tell you how much I love the man behind the mask."

Diego startled , his eyes betraying the uncomfort of knowing that his secret was out.

" We will speak when you are better my son." spoke his father who was standing behind Victoria. Diego nodded

" Diego, do you know where we can find Felipe when he is worried? We can't seem to find him."

Diego knew exactly where to find him.

Felipe woke up with a shock, seeing Victoria looking towards him and Toronado. Smiling with the side of two friends sleeping. Toronado's head still in his lap. The days where hard for all of them.

Toronado's ears peaking out of curiosity.

" Diego is asking for you Felipe." A smile appeared on the young man's face, looking towards the friend who helped him trough the hard hours, hugging him, burying his face in the black manes. Everything would be fine once more.

" Here Toronado!" giving her his favorite treat, an apple.

" With lots of love from your master."

with that Victoria and Felipe left the cave, on there way to the man who meant the world to all of them, leaving Toronado munching on the apple brought to him with the love of his master, thinking of his own few days, but that...

That story is for another time...

The end or not?

AN/ A sequel will be coming your way soon with the way Toronado lived these days.

I hope you liked it so far...

Greetz LadyT


End file.
